Disney Magic
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Darcy is shocked to find that none of the Avengers has ever been to Walt Disney World. She decides its time to change that. With Coulson sent along to babysit, and a god of mischief who likes to play hide and seek, this will be a trip to remember.
1. Introduction

"Wait, so you're telling me you've never been to Disney World?!"

The Avengers were currently sitting in their lounge in the Avengers Tower, being scolded by Darcy. She couldn't believe none of them had been to Disney World! It had been her childhood! They'd visited the parks once every couple of years when she was growing up, staying in the Magic Kingdom resorts for almost a week. It was her favorite set of memories.

"No," Clint admitted, cringing. He was ready for whatever was to come.

"Stark," Darcy said loudly, causing the billionaire to peek out from behind Pepper, who he'd tried to position standing infront of him, "Tell Jarvis to book us a trip to Disney World. Now."

"What about Fury," Natasha asked calmly. She was probably the only one calm right now.

"Clint," Darcy barked again, "Call Patch-man and tell him that you and the Avengers are going on vacation."

"Right," he mumbled, getting up and walking to the side so he could make the call.

"Sir," Jarvis said, "I have lined up the dates. What Hotel would you prefer?"

"Polynesian Resort, club level, robo-man," Darcy interrupted.

"Sir…?"

"Do what she says," Tony grumbled.

"Very well, sir. Your flight is tomorrow at noon from LaGuardia in your personal jet. I have booked a one week stay at the Polynesian Resort and Spa, four double rooms and one single."

"Perfect," Darcy nodded.

Clint came over, "Fury says we have one week."

Darcy grinned devilishly. This was going to be a fun week.


	2. The Flight

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, guys. I'm posting this as I write chapters, and my other fanfic takes precedence on nights when I have a lot of homework, so this got pushed to the side. The chapters are going to be short, yes, but I will try to update three times a week, at least. Bear with me!_

* * *

"Really, sir, we don't need Coulson to supervise us," Natasha protested.

The gang stood outside the Stark Jet at LaGuardia airport, ready to board. Just as they had been about to do so, Fury and his friends had dropped in unexpectedly.

"Damn it, Romanoff, I'm sending Agent Coulson with you and that's final," the eye-patch said emphatically.

She huffed and rolled her eyes but gestured for Coulson to go ahead onto the plane.

"Glad to know I'm welcome," he said with a smile.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Fury before following the handler onto the plane. The others had already boarded and were waiting for her, rather impatiently.

"How long is this flight going to take," Tony complained.

"Three hours, give or take," Pepper replied, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek, "So don't complain."

Natasha made her way through the plane, past Thor and Jane, past Darcy, and sat next to Clint. They were in this together. Neither of them was particularly excited. I mean sure, it's Disney World. But to Natasha, she could almost smell trouble on this. And she was pretty sure Clint felt the same way.

Coulson retreated to the back of the plane, passing everyone including a sleeping Steve and a reading Bruce. He nodded hi before taking his seat and pulling out his phone. Coulson wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten roped into this. One minute he was busy typing up a report for Director Fury, the next minute he was being shuffled into a quinjet and flown with the Director to New York's LaGuardia, on the way being told he would be going with the Avengers to Disney World.

He wasn't entirely sure he was happy about this. On the one hand, this was Disney World. So he reckoned it would be fun. Even for someone his age. But at the same time… he was practically babysitting the Avengers. Granted, Most of them had their girlfriends to keep them in check, but even then... And what about Bruce Banner? What if the Hulk got angry and decided to make an appearance? They were going to a place full of little children, and that only spelled disaster.

Darcy was busy typing on her phone, sending a text to a couple of her friends, explaining why she wouldn't be able to make dinner tomorrow night. "Going to Disney with the Avengers" was a pretty good excuse, as excuses go. At least it made for a great story!

Clint and Natasha were going over some SHIELD reports about recent criminal activity that their organization was monitoring. HYDRA had been sighted recently, the Ten Rings was still active in the Middle East, and the KGB were rumored to have gotten hold of Tesseract-based technology.

Maybe an hour later, Tony came by and noticed what the two SHIELD agents were doing. He grabbed the two StarkPADs and held them out of reach.

"We're on VACATION."

"Give it back, Tony," Clint sighed.

"No."

"STARK," Natasha growled.

"No."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and lunged upwards, grabbing Tony's arm and twisting it sideways. He dropped the pads quickly out of reflex and Natasha let go, swiping the electronic devices immediately and returning one to her SHIELD partner.

Tony muttered something about "spoil-sports" while he continued his walk back to where the bathroom was. That's what he had been trying to do in the first place before noticing that his teammates were doing WORK on VACATION. That was like, a sin!

"Hey Darcy," Jane asked, heading back to talk to her intern/friend/annoying companion, "Do you have a plan for this visit?"

"Uh, duh," Darcy stared at her like she was crazy, "Like, I've got it all mapped out. No worries!"

"Good. Because I have a feeling that this is going to be almost as difficult as taking a group of little kids to Disney. It's gonna be up to you, me, Pepper, and Coulson to control these guys," Jane murmured quietly.

Darcy nodded, "Yeah, I bet. But with Coulson here, things should go easier."

"Maybe."


End file.
